¿Boda en Asgard? (Hagen x Siegfried)
by damadevirgo666
Summary: Parodia del cuento tradicional "El dios del trueno se casa". Las armas de Thor han sido robadas por una persona desconocida y los Guerreros Divinos deben tratar de recuperarlas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animations. Historia escrita sin fines lucrativos.**

Capítulo 1.

En Asgard las cosas no andaban muy bien desde que alguien había robado el martillo y las hachas de Thor de Pecdha porque quienquiera que fuera el que tal crimen había logrado llevar a cabo estaba sembrando el terror entre las gentes de Asgard. Las sospechas apuntaban a un cierto dios de los mares.

La raíz del problema se hallaba en la fiesta que se organizó en el Santuario de Atena unos meses antes con motivo de la fiesta de compromiso entre Julián Solo (alias Poseidón) y Saori Kido (alias Atena), a la que fueron invitados diversos representantes de todos los dioses pero se olvidaron de la diosa de la discordia, Erix. Hilda de Polaris con tres de los guerreros divinos: Hagen de Merak, Mime de Benetnasch y Alberich de Meghrez representaban a Asgard.

Erix se ofendió enormemente debido a lo que consideró como una terrible afrenta y envió a Maya de Ságita, uno de sus caballeros fantasmas, con una manzana de oro macizo de veinticuatro quilates en la que había inscrito la frase: AL MAS INTELIGENTE. La manzana contenía un poderoso hechizo que hacía que cualquiera que la tocara comenzara a discutir con otros y que se organizaran unas trifulcas terribles, además de que codiciaran un objeto tan valioso.  
Shion tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto y se decidió que harían un concurso de preguntas y respuestas para decidir quien se llevaría tal premio. Hilda de Polaris se encargó de hacer las preguntas a los diez que salieron a representar a los diversas facciones, hasta que al final sólo quedaron dos: Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer y Alberich de Meghrez. En teoría Alberich debía haber ganado pero tras una fuerte discusión Shion decidió descalificarlo por una tecnicalidad.

Debido al hechizo de la manzana se desató una pelea de mil demonios y la sala del Patriarca, donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta, quedó completamente destrozada. Todos los caballeros, guerreros, dioses y demas bichos vivientes que no se escabulleron antes de que el hechizo surtiera efecto se liaron a golpes.  
No sólo quedó destrozado el lugar, también el compromiso matrimonial se fue al garete, pues en cuanto Julián vio a Hilda en acción haciendo preguntas y despachando a los concursantes eliminados con suprema crueldad y sarcasmo, se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Hilda se dio cuenta pero pasaba olímpicamente del joven dios de los mares debido a ciertas rencillas existentes entre Asgard y el reino marino desde la era mitológica. Ella y sus guerreros retornaron a las tierras heladas del norte unos días después de que se hubieran recuperado de aquella bochornosa experiencia.

Julián, en su guisa de Poseidón, decidió que haría suya a aquella magnífica mujer y no descansaría hasta lograrlo, así que mientras que Hilda y los chicos estaban fuera de Asgard, urdió un terrible plan. El griego pidió su mano en matrimonio pero lo que Hilda contestó exactamente a su embajador se desconoce hasta la fecha. Según los centinelas del palacio de Valhalla lo único que pudieron oír por los pasillos eran unas risotadas tan terribles que pensaron que Hilda había sido poseída por el anillo nibelungo.

El robo de las armas se llevó a cabo mientras la sacerdotisa y los tres guerreros ya mencionados estaban fuera de Asgard.  
Thor y Fenrir recibieron una invitación para irse de juerga con los generales marinos sin que Siegfried se enterara. El pobre guerrero de Alfa estaba muy atareado con todos los deberes oficiales que le había encargado Hilda, entre ellos de cuidar de la seguridad de la princesa Flare y también de asegurarse que Thetis, una de las sirenas de Poseidón, estuviera bien atendida pues se hallaba de visita oficial en Asgard.  
Los guerreros de Epsilón y Gamma pudieron marcharse de parranda gracias a una distracción organizada por Thetis, quien secretamente se estaba intentando ligar a Siegfried a pesar de que el Dragón nórdico no sentía ni el mas mínimo interés a nivel personal en ella. El se bebía los vientos por otra persona.

Al regresar a palacio ambos Guerreros Divinos llevaban una horrible resaca encima y cuando se les pasó el efecto del alcohol fueron completamente atemorizados al castillo pues no sabían qué explicación iban a dar a su líder acerca de la desaparición de las armas de Thor. Un problema gravísimo puesto que tenían un increíble poder destructivo.

A Siegfried casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando se lo contaron y por supuesto, tuvo que hacer un informe oficial para Hilda, además de mandar soldados por doquier para llevar a cabo una investigación y preferiblemente encontrarlas antes de que la regente regresara de Grecia.  
Desgraciadamente las armas ya habían sido usadas en Asgard y estaban sembrando el caos y destrucción por dondequiera que pasaban. Las pobres gentes estaban aterrorizadas y los Guerreros Divinos se tiraban de los pelos sin saber qué hacer pues aún no habían conseguido averiguar quien exactamente las tenía en su poder ni cuales eran sus propósitos exactos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Hilda estaba furiosísima cuando se enteró de lo acaecido en su ausencia. Todos los guerreros que habían permanecido en Asgard se llevaron un broncazo de muerte: Fenrir y Thor, por incumplimiento del deber y por irse de juerga sin permiso se ganaron seis meses de imaginarias dobles. Hasta Siegfried también tuvo que oír a la airada dama, que le dijo un montón de cosas que no se pueden repetir para no ofender a aquellas personas sensibles que lean este relato o para aquellos que sean menores de edad. Dejémoslo estar con que un cierto comandante perdería el puesto a no ser que en los próximos tres días averiguara qué había ocurrido exactamente.

El caos reinaba en Asgard como consecuencia de aquel robo pero la respuesta a la pregunta que todos se hacían no tardó en llegar en la forma de un paquetito que llevaba el sello oficial de Poseidón. Cuando Hilda abrió la carta estuvo a punto de subirse por las paredes al ver dos peticiones formales de matrimonio metidas en dos sobres separados y sellados. Había una para ella y otra para su hermana.  
La persona que pedía la mano de Hilda ya sabemos quien era y que el chico era un muy buen partido; en cambio, la de la princesa Flare era otra historia porque provenía de uno de los generales marinos: Kaza de Lumnadaes, el que se había apoderado del martillo y las hachas de Thor y que decía en su carta que seguiría haciendo desastres con ellos hasta que la princesa accediera a casarse con él.

En sí, la petición de Julián no desagradaba a la joven sacerdotisa, pues era un joven muy atractivo a pesar de que fuera el avatar del dios Poseidón. El dios griego llevaba muchísimo tiempo diciendo a todo dios o mortal que quisiera escucharle que era el verdadero dueño de Asgard. Esa aserción era algo que Hilda consideraba como un terrible insulto tanto a su dignidad, como a la de su pueblo y de su dios supremo.

"¡De eso nada, monada!. Aquí quien corta el bacalao es la nena mientras que Odín no disponga lo contrario y no pienso compartir..."

La que sí le sorprendió ver fue la carta del general marino cuyo sello tenía algo raro, como si fuera una burda copia, por lo que Hilda supuso que sería un mensaje no autorizado por el hermano de Zeus. A pesar de lo enfadada que estaba, no se atrevió a mandar una nota explicando al rey de los mares lo que su general había hecho, puesto que si fuera cierto que tenía las armas en su poder, primero habría que quitárselas de alguna manera.

Hilda mandó llamar a Thor y le dijo que llevara el mensaje de Lumnades a Flare y que ella decidiera.

Cuando la princesa más joven leyó el mensaje se quedó horrorizada pues dentro había una foto del amoroso "galán"... digamos que el muchacho no era muy bien parecido, ciertamente ni punto de comparación con Hagen y de hecho, a Flare hasta el más feo de los habitantes de Asgard le habría parecido Mr Universo en aquel momento.

_—_¡Ni hablar! ¡No me casaré con semejante monstruo! _—_exclamó visiblemente enfadada la normalmente gentil damisela.  
_—_Pero Alteza, ¡debéis casaros!, ¡tiene mis armas! _—_le dijo el gigante a grito pelado.  
_—_¡Ni lo sueñes! _—_le gritó de vuelta la joven.  
_—_¡Alteza, debo recuperaralas!_—_ le contestó algo molesto con su terquedad. A fin de cuentas, ¿no debía la pricesita anteponer los intereses de Asgard a los suyos propios?

Flare se subió a una silla y se le encaró de muy malos modos.  
_—_¡Ten cuidado con quien hablas, Guerrero de Gamma!. En primer lugar, no tengo por que casarme con ese bicho, porque ni aunque fuera el último ser que quedara en el Universo me acercaria a él; en segundo lugar, no es mi problema que hayas perdido las hachas y el martillo, así que lo solucionas tú; en tercer lugar, ¡largo de aquí!.

A Thor no le quedó otro remedio que obedecer a la jovencita, quien a pesar de su dulce aspecto y la calma en su voz, tenía un genio de mil demonios cuando se enfadaba, cosa que, afortunadamente no ocurría muy a menudo. El pobre hombre salió de allí completamente anonadado y se reunió con los otros Dioses Guerreros para ver si a alguien se le ocurría alguna idea.  
Thor iba con el corazón en un puño porque para empeorar las cosas, Hilda pensaba dar calabazas al dios de los mares, aunque no supiera como hacerlo sin causar un terrible incidente internacional.

Aquella situación no auguraba nada bueno ya que la soberana les había amenazado con ponerlos a todos, sin excepción alguna, de patitas en la calle y para poner la guinda al pastel, de no darles referencias si se buscaban otro trabajo, de expropiarles todos sus bienes materiales y quitarles todos sus privilegios en una ceremonia pública delante de la estatua de Odín.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Los Guerreros Divinos se habían reunido en la biblioteca del palacio a sugerencia de Alberich, ya que era un lugar tranquilo y uno en el que tal vez podrían encontrar documentos que detallaran algún precedente para poder solucionar los problemas que se les habían presentado. No obstante, tras varias horas de deliberación no consiguieron llegar a ninguna conclusión y cada cual se puso a proponer un plan más descabellado que el otro.

_—_¿Qué os parece si les taponamos la entrada al...? _—_empezó a decir Thor pero al ver las caras que los otros ponían dejó de seguir hablando  
_—_No...no funcionará, ¿acaso te has olvidado de que Poseidón tiene otras seis puertas?_— _sentenció Alberich, que después murmuró cuidándose de que nadie lo oyera_—._ Qué pena que lo que tienes de altura no lo tengas de cerebro...  
_—_¿Y si les echo a los lobos para que hagan destrozos en el palacio?... _—_empezó a decir Fenrir.  
_—_¡No seas idiota!_—_ le interrumpió Mime visiblemente enfadado y a punto de soltar unas terribles notas con su arpa.

Y los chicos asgarianos siguieron en esta vena. Francamente, queridos lectores, no vale la pena explayarse sobre el tema para no aburrirles a muerte. Baste decir que la atmósfera en aquellos instantes se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

El único que no había dicho nada hasta entonces era Siegfried porque era supercauteloso y en verdad no tenía ni idea de qué diantres sugerir, especialmente tras escuchar el montón de sandeces que los otros propusieron. Alberich, solamente logró contribuir con algunas interrupciones y la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente se dedicaba a observar a los demás con una expresión de hastío en su rostro mientras se devanaba los sesos. Afortunadamente antes de que la jaqueca que le había empezado a dar le pusiera de peor humor y se viera tentado a encerrar a todos los presentes en la coraza de amatistas, empezó a brotar en su cabecita el germen de lo que podía ser una magnífica solución.

_—_¡Atención, chicos!, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial.

Todos los guerreros se giraron hacia el señor de las amatistas y suspiraron pesadamente pues al guerrero de Delta le gustaba darse aires melodramáticos y de superioridad, aunque considerando el tiempo que llevaban metidos en aquella habitación y que estaban deseando largarse de allí cuanto antes, pensaron que no perderían nada por escucharle y francamente, todas las propuestas dadas no habían sido más que una serie de chorradas. Además, a Alberich se le conocía como "el cerebro de Asgard" y era el mejor estratega que tenían en aquellas heladas tierras.

_—_Como ni la sacerdotisa ni su querida hermanita quieren casarse con esos dos cretinos, necesitaremos dos sustitutos.  
_—_¿Quienes? _—_preguntaron los otros con sumo interés ya que la idea prometía pero les preocupaba el que Alberich hubiera utilizado una terminación masculina en el sustantivo.  
_—_Pues dos que se les parezcan, naturalmente _—_dijo algo impacientemente debido a que los otros no pudieran ver algo que le parecía sumamente obvio_—,_ ¿qué tal Hagen y Mime?  
_—_¡Ni hablar! _—_contestaron los dos aludidos al unísono.  
_—_Tíos, que es por el bien de Asgard _—_dijo Thor pensando en sus hachas. El pobre estaba bastante avergonzado y se sentía responsable por haber cometido tal estupidez.  
_—_Thor, no es problema nuestro el que tú y Fenrir os fuerais de juerga hasta las tantas y te dejaras robar tus armas _—_intervino el guerrero de Zeta.  
_—_Nos guste o no, mucho me temo que SI es problema nuestro, Syd. Hilda nos hizo unas advertencias muy claras sobre las consecuencias _—_contestó Siegfried a su buen amigo.

Antes de que empezaran a pelearse, ya fuera a base de insultos o a puñetazo limpio, Siegfried decidió intervenir porque lo único que les faltaba es que la sacerdotisa tuviera que intervenir personalmente y de verdad cumpliera el ultimátum que les había dado. la idea de Alberich le parecía muy interesante y pensó con algo de malicia que el señor de Merak se vería divino vestido de chica.  
_—_¡Bueno, listorros!, ¿a alguien se le ocurre algo mejor que la propuesta de Alberich? _—_Siegfried pausó por un instante para darles la oportunidad de contestarle pero ninguno lo hizo_—_. En adición, "Hilda" y "Flare" necesitarán damas de compañía, Alberich y Thor darían muy bien el pego,

Alberich, muy a su pesar, miró a su líder con algo semejante a la admiración ya que por fin a alguien se le había ocurrido pensar en la misma onda pero antes de que pudiera vanagloriarse de sus poderes de inspiración se quedó con dos palmos de narices cuando Siegfried mencionó que tendría que ir vestido de mujer.

_—_Fenrir y Syd podrían ir de damas de honor para la boda y Bud podría seguirnos de lejos para asegurarse de que los generales marinos no se pongan en plan borde.  
_—_¡Muy gracioso, Siegfried!, ¿puede saberse por qué me toca vestirme de chica?  
_—_Porque te verás "guapísima" con un vestido y podrías deleitar a tu prometido tocando el arpa _—_le dijo el guerrero de Alfa.

Mime le lanzó una mirada asesina, pensando en como le gustaría verlo colgado del pino más alto de Asgard vestido con una larga túnica y sin nada de ropa interior para que pasara frío.

_—_¡Yo ni loco me visto de mujer!, con estas barbas y esta estatura se me ve a la legua que soy un tío _—_protestó el gigante.  
_—_Querido, no es necesario que la dama de compañía sea femenina, de hecho, cuanto más marimacho parezca, ¡mejor! _—_le contestó el guerrero de las amatistas en un tono de voz muy burlón.  
_—_¡Oye, Siegfried!, ¿y tú qué? _—_le preguntó Syd un tanto mosqueado pues tampoco le hacía mucha gracia el tener que llevar ropas femeninas y menos gracia le hacía el ver a su gemelo partirse el trasero de risa detrás de una columna.  
_—_Yo no me vestiré de mujer puesto que seré el padrino y quien entregue a "las novias" al altar _—_le contestó a su buen amigo.  
_—_¡Cómo te aprovechas de tu rango! _—_exclamó un muy molesto Hagen  
_—_Algún beneficio tendrá que traerme el ser vuestro querido y adorado líder _—_Siegfried le guiñó un ojo y se le abrazó_—._ Hagen, no te enfades. tu corte de pelo es muy parecido al de Hilda. Además, no tienes muchos motivos para quejarte...  
_—_Ah, ¿no? ¿Y eso por qué? _—_replicó el guerrero de Sleipnir rompiendo el abrazo.  
_—_Ya lo viste en Grecia, Poseidón es muy guapo...

Hagen se rio a carcajada limpia cuando Siegfried le entregó un sobrecito abierto que contenía las fotos de ambos pretendientes.  
_—_Eso es cierto, al menos yo tengo al de la cara bonita... ¡pobre Mime!... ja, ja, ja... ¿has visto la foto de tu "prometido? _—_se siguió riendo mientras daba una de aquellas imágenes al Guerrero Divino de Eta, que dio un grito digno de una película de terror.

_—¿_Con ese esperpento?...

Mime se desmayó temporalmente a causa del sofocón que le dio al ver auel careto. Aunque Kaza iba vestido de gala, seguía siendo de un guapo que no gustaba. "¡Prepárate a morir, Siegfried de Dubhe!..." pensó Mime cuando volvió en sí.

_—_Eso es todo, señores, o mejor dicho, señoritas. Nos veremos mañana a la entrada del templo marino _—_sentenció Siegfried y todos salieron de la sala.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Todos los invitados se habían reunido en el templo marino tres días antes de la doble boda como respuesta a las invitaciones enviadas, cosa que no fue difícil pues sólo iban a asistir los generales marinos y algunos guerreros asgarianos. Tras lo ocurrido en el Santuario de Atena decidieron por motivos más que obvios no invitar a Erix, ni Atena (que seguramente estaría furiosísima al haber sido sustituida inceremonisamente por Hilda) ni tampoco a Hades. de todas formas la diosa de la guerra y la del caos habían decidido hacer una pequeña visita de "cortesía" al dios del Inframundo junto con su hermana Artemisa. El pobre Hades no tenía muchas ganas de recibir a sus sobrinas porque cada vez que había alguna "reunión familiar" (por llamarlo de alguna forma) su reino recibía unos terribles destrozos. Envió un costosísimo regalo de bodas a Poseidón y una carta disculpándose pero en la que avisaba a su hermano que no contara con su presencia.

Aunque las relaciones entre Hilda y Atena se habían enfriado enormemente desde aquella estúpida fiesta de compromiso en el Santuario*, la mayoría de sus caballeros y guerreros se llevaban bien entre ellos. Siegfried ya había enviado una carta al Gran Patriarca exponiéndole la situación. Shion y los caballeros de oro accedieron ayudar a los nórdicos y propusieron enviar a Aldebarán para que se vistiera como Thor; a Shaka, que se haría pasar por Hagen; Seiya daría el pego como Alberich (tiñéndose el pelo y poniéndose unas lentillas verdes, claro), Máscara de la Muerte sustituiría a Fenrir (con una peluca) y a Milo, que se había teñido el pelo de naranja para hacerse pasar por Mime, aunque esperaba que nadie le pidiese que tocara el arpa. El Escorpión era excelente para lanzar aguijonazos o en su defecto, para actuar como acupunturista, pero como músico...

"Ambas novias" y sus respectivos cortejos ya habían llegado al reino de los mares. Las ceremonias se celebrarían en el templo más cercano a la superficie, que había sido declarado como zona neutral.  
Muy contento de verlas, Poseidón salió a recibir a "las damiselas" y les ofreció hacer un tour del palacio. En todo momento se comportó como un perfecto caballero aunque había un detallito que le resultaba sumamente molesto: no le había hecho mucha gracia el que uno de sus generales hubiera tenido la osadía de pedir la mano en matrimonio de la menor de las princesas de Asgard sin pedirle permiso, pero considerando lo fanáticamente leal que le era y el que hubiera robado aquellas armas para mantener a raya a Asgard, decidió dejárselo pasar. Flare no era moco de pavo, su hermana era la regente de Asgard, así que su reino tendría una doble influencia en las tierras de Odín.

Se decidió que la primera boda sería la de Fler y Lumnades, ya que la de Poseidón y Hilda sería mucho más pomposa. Las festividades durarían una semana y después vendría la ceremonia matrimonial.

Durante las fiestas Lumnades estaba tan gozoso que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que comían y bebían la novia, su hermana y sus respectivas damas. El pobre iluso estaba tan cegado, al igual que Julián lo estaba con "Hilda" que aceptaron la excusa de Siegfried de que las chicas estaban tan emocionadas con la boda que el apetito se les había despertado enormemente y querían tomar fuerzas para la noche de bodas.  
Siegfried tenía que contenerse y tratar de no cruzar miradas con "Hilda" pues se veía de lo más "arrebatadora" con sus bonitos vestidos. Hagen también enviaba miradas furtivas a su comandante, aunque sabía que tenía un papel por representar y trataba de distraerse haciendo ojitos a Julián.

Todas las "mujeres" por tradición llevaban su rostro cubierto por un velo. Mime, Hagen y Syd podían haber pasado por chicas fácilmente aunque tarde o temprano Julián se habría dado cuenta de que su novia en realidad no era Hilda. Con Thor era otra historia y todos los habitantes del reino marino comentaban lo grandota, peluda y marimacho que se veía aquella dama de honor.

Cuando a la noche siguiente, durante otro banquete y tras unas copas de más, Lumnades quiso acariciar el busto de "Flare" y se llevó un bofetón que casi lo derribó al suelo. Mime no se ofendió demasiado por el toqueteo sino por el comentario que hizo acerca de lo duros que estaban sus atributos. El guerrero de Eta, al igual que el de Beta, llevaba un sujetador relleno con una enorme piedra redonda a cada lado. Alberich, rápido como un rayo, fue quien intervino para salvar la situación.  
_—_General Lumnades, no se enfade, es que la novia se siente tan excitada que reacciona siempre así. Además, está deseando que... _—_guiñó un ojo al feísimo marino y le habla en tono cómplice_—_. Eso sí, en público la señorita Flare es muy modesta y preferiría que esperasen a la noche de bodas.

Esta última frase la añadió tras ver la mirada asesina que le lanzaba "Flare" y Alberich le devolvió una rapida sonrisa burlona.

Sin embargo, lo que causó un incidente que podría haber dado al traste con los planes fue el que otro de los generales, Sorrento de Sirena, tenía su atención fijada en el cortejo de Asgard, en particular en la dama de compañía de Flare (o sea, Thor) porque había algo muy sospechoso en su comportamiento ni su aspecto físico, aunque no supiera exactamente el qué. Como buen general, intentó advertir a Julián, pero éste no le hacía el menor caso puesto que estaba muy ensimismado con su "prometida".  
Por suerte, una distracción vino en la forma del caballero de Tauro, Aldebarán, que se había fijado en aquella increíble y altísima "mujer". De inmediato se sintió atraído y tomó la determinación de no marcharse a Grecia sin por lo menos haberle pedido el número de teléfono, ese interés sirvió para mitigar las dudas que tenían los otros generales marinos.

Mientras tanto Hagen estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que no le quitaran el velo de la cara.

_—_Hilda, ¡voy a ser tu marido! _—_le recordó el joven dios.  
_—_¡Qué cosas tienes, cielo! _—_dijo Hagen en una voz algo aflautada y en tono sugerente_—_ bien puedes esperarte a la noche de bodas.  
_—¿_Ni tan siquiera un besito?  
_—_¡No!. y no te pongas pesado que no voy a cambiar de idea.  
_—¿_Qué le ha pasado a tu voz? Suena un poco rara.  
_—_Es que hace poco me resfrié, ya sabes, con el frío que pasamos en Asgard... _—_mirándolo modestamente mientras se ajustaba un poco la peluca que llevaba debajo del velo_—_ no quisiera contagiarte antes de nuestra boda.  
_—_Oh, en ese caso sera lo que tú digas _—_le contestó haciendo gala de sus excelentes modales y besó la palma de su mano delicadamente.

El pobre rubio estaba muy incómodo pues tenía miedo que se descubriera el pastel, ya que había muchos ojos fijos en él. Siegfried fue a su rescate diciendo que sería una buena idea que las señoritas se retiraran pues el día siguiente sería muy largo y debían encontrarse en óptimas condiciones. Indicó a Fenrir, que hacía el papel de su dama de honor que acompañara a "Hilda" a sus aposentos.

Tras concluir el banquete unas horas más tarde todos se fueron a dormir y no hubo incidente alguno por la noche.  
Bud, por órdenes de Siegfried estuvo intentando localizar las armas de Thor. No consiguió encontrarlas pero por lo menos no lo pillaron merodeando por allí pues era un verdadero maestro en el arte del camuflaje.

.

_*Nota de la autora: Para mayor información, leed otro cuento que he publicado que se titula "¿Al más inteligente?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

El día tan esperado por el esperpento que servía a Poseidón llegó por fin pues Flare iba a convertirse en su esposa (bueno, eso creía él). "Hilda" y Poseidón estaban sentados delante del todo en el puesto de honor y "ella" portaba el tridente del dios marino, porque Julián, que estaba totalmente embelesado, la noche anterior se lo había cedido como muestra de buena fe .  
Los contrayentes estaban situados delante de Shion, quien había llegado especialmente para oficiar la ceremonia. El padrino era Siegfried, que llevó a la "novia" hasta el altar y la madrina era Thetis porque al ser la única mujer al servicio de Poseidón le correspondió tal honor. Aunque a la chica aquello le parecía mas bien un horror que un honor porque al igual que a los otros sirvientes del emperador marino, no le hacía mucha gracia el tener que estar presente en esta farsa de boda.

Pronto llegó el momento de hacer los votos matrimoniales, Lumnades hizo los suyos y había aceptado alegremente la mano de "la princesa". Cuando llegó el turno de "Flare", Shion hizo una magnífica demostración de sus poderes mentales al permanecer con una cara de póker imposible de leer.

_—_Flare de Polaris, ¿aceptas como esposo a Kaza de Lumnades, guardián del pilar del Océano Antártico y general marino del dios Poseidón...  
_—_"¿Qué remedio me queda?"  
_—_...para amarle, respetarle...  
_—_"¡No me hagas reír!"  
_—_... en la riqueza y la pobreza...  
_—_"Pobre sería el desgraciado o desgraciada que se casara con éste, de verdad"  
_—_...en la salud y en la enfermedad...  
_—_"Me pongo enfermo sólo de verlo. ¡Joder!, considerando sus poderes, ¿no se podría haber transformado en algo de mejor aspecto?"  
_—_...todos los días de tu vida...  
_—_"¡Antes morir!"  
_—_...hasta que la muerte os separe?

"No sé quien morirá antes, si yo de asco o el asesinado por mí" pensó finalmente el joven y asqueado guerrero, quien apenas el antiguo caballero de Aries tenía tiempo de pronunciar unas pocas palabras, le enviaba un mensaje telepático.  
El arpista pensó que ni en sus peores pesadillas podría haberse imaginado el casarse con semejante espantajo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no actuar en la misma forma en la que lo hizo tanto tiempo atrás con su padre adoptivo.

También la de Shion fue una actuación digna de un Oscar, puesto que al igual que los asgarianos y demás caballeros del Santuario estaba sumamente preocupado porque la cara del pobre Mime era todo un cuadro y podía leerle los pensamientos de pe a pa. Afortunadamente, ya fuera porque Kaza estaba tan embelesado con su "novia" o gracias al soporífero que Mime logró poner en su copa la noche anterior, el general no podía leer sus verdaderos pensamientos en aquel momento, de lo contrario se habría armado un pitote de no te meenes. Shion dio un corto suspiro de alivio una vez que terminó de leer los votos matrimoniales.

_—_Sí, quiero. _—_pronunció Mime.

Las palabras apenas fueron audibles pero el Patriarca del Santuario las interpretó como que aceptaba. Al preguntar si alguien tenia alguna objeción nadie dijo nada, aunque una pequeña figura que se había colado en la fiesta sin que nadie supiera cómo comenzó a llorar silenciosamente viendo como se casaba su amado con otra persona. Shion prosiguió con la parte final de la ceremonia: los anillos. Siegfried y Syd, que vestía como damita de honor y se veía muy lindo, trajeron el de "la novia" y Thetis y Julián el del novio. Los anillos fueron a los dedos de los contrayentes y Shion declaró.  
_—_Puedes besar a la novia.

A Mime casi le dio un infarto cuando los labios de Lumnades se posaron sobre los suyos tras retirarle el velo para darle un beso de tornillo.

"¡Por Odín!, ¡qué horror! Este tío apesta a pescado podrido, tiene los dientes picados... ¡Lo que uno tiene que hacer por su tierra!"

Gracias al millón de atropellados pensamientos que le sobrevinieron y la tensión acumulada en aquellos días, en un acto reflejo, Mime le dio un empujón que casi lo derribó al suelo. Lumnades lo miró extrañadísimo y preguntó por qué hacía aquello a su esposo. Siegfried tuvo que salvar de nuevo la situación y decir que la princesa era muy tímida y en voz bajísima al general marino  
_—_En realidad está impaciente por empezar la noche de bodas, general. Es una antigua tradición vikinga el que la novia presente resistencia y no se deje tocar por su esposo de buenas a primeras _—_a Mime le echó una dura mirada de advertencia_— ¿_a que sí, Alteza? Pero ahora, por favor, sosegaos y dejadnos disfrutar de la compañía de vuestro amado esposo.

Una vez firmada el acta matrimonial todos se dirigieron al salón donde el convite tendría lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La sala del banquete era bellísima y los sirvientes del dios del mar la habían engalanado con los más bellos adornos de los que disponía su reino. En el lugar de honor, los guerreros asgarianos notaron que las hachas y el martillo de Thor estaban detrás de una pantalla de cristal reforzado para mayor seguridad. Aquello les pareció un insulto intolerable del que pensaban vengarse pero el pobre Thor casi arruinó los planes antes de tiempo al ver sus armas.  
Por suerte, el embelesado Aldebarán lo había escoltado a la sala e insistió en sentarse a su lado. Al guerrero de Gamma no le molestaban las atenciones muy galantes del caballero de Tauro, quien, aunque no era el más guapo de los del Santuario, era muy gentil y se comportaba como todo un caballero; pero el pobre Thor estaba preocupado en ver como recuperaría lo que le pertenecía sin formar una escandalera.

La solución no tardó mucho en llegar cuando después del segundo plato y tras numerosas copas de vino que se le subieron a la cabeza (ayudado por su "esposa", quien disimuladamente drogaba las bebidas del general con unos polvos especiales que le hacían perder toda inhibición) Lumnades declaró que concedería a su linda mujercita cualquier cosa que le pidiese.

_—_Todo lo que quieras, cariño mío. _—_le dijo con una lujuriosa mirada y plantandole su mano en la pierna.  
_—¿_De verdad, boqueroncito?... _—_le dijo Mime en una voz lo más femenina posible, tratando de no mostrar asco al sentir el contacto de aquella manaza y rogando fervientemente que no la dirigiera hacia otro lugar más íntimo o entonces sí que se descubriría todo.  
_—_Claro que sí. Todo lo que quieras porque ya eres mía y sólo mía _—_le susurró al oído.

"¡En tus sueños, Kaza!, en Asgard solamente te tendría como espantapájaros y quizá ni para eso... todas las plantas se marchitarían del susto" pensó Mime, que siguió aquella farsa admirablemente ya que vio el cielo abierto cuando Lumnades le puso en bandeja de plata la solución al problema asgariano.

_—_No... creo que sería demasiado pedir...  
_—_Nada es demasiado, cariño _—_aseguró Lumnades y plantó un beso en la mejilla de Mime.

El guerrero de Eta se apartó lo más discretamente posible para dar la impresión de modestia ya que el sonrojo cubría su cara y quería que le trajeran una garrafa de aguarrás para limpiarse la marca de aquel beso.  
_—_Me gustaría que me mostraras los trastitos que tienes ahí _—_dijo señalando las hachas.  
_—_Oh... ¿eso es lo que de verdad quieres?  
_—_¡Claro que sí!, un general tan valiente como tú debe saber usarlas muy bien _—_le dijo moviendo sensualmente sus pestañas._—_Las gané hace muy poco en una batalla _—_mintió pésimamente el general y Mime se quedó alucinando en colores: "este tío se debe creer que Flare es tonta, ¡cómo si en Asgard no supiéramos de donde vienen esos utensilios!"  
_—_Me encantaría verte en acción, Lumi...

Lumnades pidió que abrieran el compartimento. Los asgarianos se sorprendieron de la estupidez del general y antes que Poseidón o el listísimo Sorrento tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar, las hachas ya estaban en manos del general.  
_—_¡Uy!, _¿_me dejas enseñárselas a mis damas? _—_dijo "Flare" fingiendo que pesaban como el plomo. Mime las pasó rápidamente a Siegfried quien en turno las dio a Syd, éste a Alberich y así sucesivamente hasta que llegaron a su verdadero dueño. Mime lo distrajo mientras le palpaba los músculos de los brazos_—_. ¡Qué fuertote eres!

"¡Cuando regrese a Asgard me voy a dar un baño de lejía!" pensó el chico. Viendo que las hachas ya estaban en las manos de los guerreros asgarianos y el tridente de Poseidón lo tenía Hagen/Hilda o Hilda/Hagen (como prefieran, queridos lectores), Thor se abalanzó hacia la vitrina abierta donde se encontraba su martillo y se apoderó de él. Justo entonces el velo cayó de su rostro y Sorrento se dio cuenta a pesar de que el dios guerrero volvió a cubrirse rápidamente.

_—_Mi señor Poseidón, ¡esta dama de honor no es una mujer...!

Antes de que el joven general pudiera seguir Thor le dio un puñetazo que lo derribó al suelo, se arrancó el velo de la cara y dijo mientras se apoderaba de todas sus armas.  
_—_¡Exacto, muchachito! Soy un hombre, mi nombre es Thor de Pecdha y ¡esto también es mío!

Thor comenzó a hacer una magnífica imitación de cierto personajillo galo al que encantaba liarse a golpes con los romanos e iba a hacer algo similar con Lumnades, pero Mime se le adelantó porque justo entonces el lujurioso general, que estaba embobado mirando a su "esposa", había colocado una mano en su entrepierna cuando se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida.  
_—_Pero... pero...¡ tú... no eres Flare!  
Mime le dio un puñetazo y se quitó el vestido bajo el que llevaba su ropa normal.  
_—_¡Pues claro que no lo soy, pedazo de mamarracho!  
_—_¿Ta... ta... también eres un hombre?, ¿Hilda tiene... un hermano en vez de una hermana?_—_ tartamudeó plenamente confundido el feísimo general.  
-No, ¡pedazo de carcamal! Soy Mime de Benetnasch, el Guerrero Divino de Eta _—_le contestó impacientemente.

El general lo miró perplejo unos instantes y, a pesar del dolor que le causó el golpe que Mime le había propinado, consiguió atrapar atrapó al joven nórdico en un fuerte y asfixiador abrazo.  
_—_¡No importa, ricura! tú y yo estamos casados y también me gustan los chicos...  
_—_Lumnades, se supone que te casaste con Flare_— _le aclaró Shion.  
_—_La ceremonia se llevó a cabo y hubo un intercambio de anillos y Flare o Mime, no me importa...  
_—_Estrictamente hablando eso es incorrecto pues el matrimonio no es válido hasta que esté consumado, cosa que no ha ocurrido aún. Por lo tanto, Mime estás soltero y sin compromiso.  
_—_Gracias, Shion._—_respondió el aliviado guerrero arpista mientras se zafaba de Kaza.

Poseidón se puso furioso al ver como los guerreros vikingos atacaban a sus generales e intentó apoderarse de su tridente pero Hagen fue mucho más rápido que él y lo lanzó fuera de su alcance a Syd de Mizar, antes de darse un buen morrón contra el suelo pues había tropezado con el borde del vestido que le llegaba hasta los pies.  
_—_Hilda, ¿cómo puedes permitir que tus guerreros se comporten así?_—_ preguntó genuinamente sorprendido.  
_—_Muy sencillo, Julián, porque yo no soy Hilda... _—_le contestó en su voz normal mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, una tarea bastante difícil debido al engorroso traje que llevaba puesto_— _sino Hagen de Merak, el Guerrero Divino de Beta.  
_—_P...pero si Hagen esta allí _—_balbuceó y senaló a un invitado.  
_—_Te equivocas, ese es Shaka de Virgo.  
_—_¡Te voy a hacer picadillo!, ¡eso es un insulto imperdonable!... _—_gritó un furiosísimo Poseidón dando patadas al pobre Beta que aún estaba en el suelo. Siegfried logró detenerle y llevarse en sus fuertes brazos al guerrero de Sleipnir fuera de la sala.

Al rey de los mares se lo llevaban los demonios debido a la profunda humillación que sentía en aquellos instantes y junto a sus generales (excepto Lumnades que estaba aturdido y Sorrento que estaba desmayado) empezó a pelear contra los Guerreros Divinos, quienes poco a poco fueron descubriendo sus verdaderas identidades al igual que los caballeros de Atena.  
_—_Milo de Escorpión a su servicio _—_respondió quien se había hecho pasar por Mime y que se puso a su lado para ir golpeando.  
_—_Bud de Alcor presente _—_contestó el gemelo de Syd mientras se ponía al lado de su hermano, dispuesto como siempre a protegerlo.  
_—_Aldebarán de Tauro listo para ayudarte, Thorcito _—_dijo quien se hizo pasar por el guerrero de Gamma.  
_—_¡Gracias, carino! _—_respondió el gigante asgariano que enarbolando sus armas asestaba golpes por doquier causando enormes destrozos en la sala.  
_—_Máscara de la Muerte buscando gresca, ja, ja, ja. _—_añadió el caballero de Cáncer mientras literalmente trataba de enviar al infierno a quienquiera que fuera su adversario.

Shion al igual que en el Santuario quedó horrorizado con la escena que se le presentaba y decidió llamar al orden.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

El vozarrón que salió de la boca de Shion se dejó oír con tal fuerza que las paredes retumbaron y a punto estuvieron de desplomarse sobre los presentes. Todos se quedaron como de piedra al oír al normalmente gentil Patriarca.  
_—_Por favor, ¡dejen ya de pelearse!  
_—_Ellos nos engañaron _—_trató de justificarse Lumnades.  
_—_¿Serás mamarracho?, ¿quienes robaron las armas de Thor y causaron destrozos en Asgard? _—_Mime preguntó con una voz sumamente acusadora y señalando con el dedo a "su esposo".  
_—_Sí y encima de nuevo ni tengo novia ni con quien casarme... _—_comentó Poseidón dando un larguísimo suspiro_—_ ¡con lo buen partido que yo soy...!

Uno de sus generales se le acercó a pesar de lo magullado que estaba, se arrodilló ante él y le tomó su mano mientras clavaba sus ojos en los azules de Julián.  
_—_Mi señor, si no considerarais esto un terrible atrevimiento yo me casaría con vos.  
_—¿_De verdad, Sorrento? _—_preguntó gratamente sorprendido de que su buen amigo y general se le hubiera declarado en público de esa forma y le dirigió una mirada cargada de felicidad.  
_—_Sí, mi querido Julián. ¿Me harías el grandisimo honor de ser mi esposo? _—_Sorrento se armó de valor para tutear y preguntar a su emperador.  
_—_Shion, no hay tiempo que perder. ¡cásanos ahora mismo! _—_preguntó al Gran Patriarca,después con una enorme sonrisa y un gesto amable se dirigió a todos los presentes_—_. Ya puestos, ¿Se apunta alguien más?  
_—_Yo también... _—_dijo "la salamandra" entre lágrimas de tristeza y humillación_—_ quiero casarme pero no me quiere nadie...  
_—_Y por cierto, quedas despedido por falsificación de documentos y correrán de tu cuenta todos los destrozos de la sala _—_le replicó Julián porque estaba muy molesto y le culpaba de todo lo ocurrido.

Lumnades salió con la cabeza gacha y se marchó sin darse cuenta de que una figura salía detrás suyo.

Con los ánimos ya más calmados todos se retiraron a la otra sala, que era mucho más lujosa y que se habría usado al día siguiente para la boda de Hilda y Julián. La ceremonia tendría lugar con unos pequeños cambios: Sorrento contraería matrimonio en vez de Hilda, Mime ofreció tocar la marcha nupcial y Alberich y Syd se ofrecieron como damitas de honor para Sorrento.

Con todo el cacao que se formó nadie se había fijado en que Siegfried y Hagen no estaban presentes ni que dos personas más acababan de llegar, una de ellas era Hilda de Polaris. La sacerdotisa había visto desde el glacial el destello de energías cósmicas cuando se peleaban los guerreros y por eso decidió ir a investigar en persona. Antes de que entraran a la sala, Hilda dio a conocer su presencia con una enorme risotada.  
_—_¡Vaya!, me parece que me perdí la fiesta.  
_—_Miren a quien tenemos aquí... ¡mi novia! _—_dijo el señor Solo en plan sarcástico.  
_—_¿Tu novia? pero ¿de qué vas, chaval? Menudo novio estás hecho casándote con otro; tampoco me he olvidado que primero me incrustaste una sortija para quitarme el territorio que rijo y encima le diste calabazas a la diosa Atena _—_replicó la sacerdotisa con inusual veneno en su voz. Cuando consiguió calmarse lo suficiente del fortísimo ataque de risa que le dio_—_. Bueno, valga la redundancia, hay más que suficientes peces en el mar, ja, ja, ja, ja. Por cierto, ¿cómo están mis lindos guerreritos y "guerreritas"?; ¿recuperaron ya las hachas y el martillo de Thor? porque de ser así, nos va...

Hilda se vio interrumpida por la otra presencia que rio aún más maléficamente que ella.  
_—_Veo que no aprendieron su lección, señores. De nuevo me hacen el desaire de no invitarme _—_comentó la diosa algo maliciosamente pero sin su mala leche habitual, ya que acababa de llegar del Inframundo, donde se había divertido muchísimo a costa de su querido tío Hades.  
_—_Erix, tan oportuna como siempre, querida.  
_—_¡Hola, Polarita! un gusto verte a ti también _—_Erix envió unamirada lujuriosa hacia la sacerdotisa de Odín_—._ Te ves muy guapa esta noche.  
_—_Gracias, también tú lo estás cuando te enfadas, cielo... Por cierto, solamente veo a seis de mis guerreros, ¿dónde demonios están Siegfried y Hagen?

Nadie supo qué responder porque ambos llevaban ya un buen rato en paradero desconocido. Se inició una búsqueda, pero como no los encontraron se decidió que seguirían con la ceremonia entre Julián y Sorrento y que Shion oficiaría.  
La representante de Odín y Erix actuaron como madrinas de los contrayentes y firmaron junto con Syd y Alberich el acta matrimonial que los convertía en marido y marido. Una vez cumplidas las formalidades ambos se dieron un largo beso ante los aplausos y gritos de "¡Qué vivan los novios!" por parte de todos los presentes.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.  


_De repente se oye un vozarrón como de ultratumba que dice: "¡¿Cómo que el cuento se ha acabado?! Aún quedan varias preguntas sin responder..."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Epílogo.**

¿Dónde se habían metido Hagen y Siegfried?  
Mientras que la ceremonia entre el dios y el general marino se llevaba a cabo, ellos ya estaban en Asgard, concretamente en la casa de Siegfried. El guerrero de Alfa cargaba en sus fuertes brazos al de Beta porque se había dado un fuerte golpe tras a la caída que sufrió cuando Poseidón intentó arrebatarle el tridente. El chico había recibido una ligera concusión.  
Por suerte no fue nada de gravedad y tras descansar un par de horas sobre la cama en la que Siegfried le había colocado se volvió a encontrar como nuevo aunque notó que algo le cortaba la respiración.

El guerrero de Alfa estaba echado a su lado y lo miraba ensimismado mientras dormía. Cuando finalmente Siegfried se armó de valor, besó esos labios que le parecían tan sensuales. El efecto del beso fue como el de Cenicienta o el de la Bella Durmiente cuando recibieron el beso del príncipe: Hagen despertó.  
El chico se mostró algo sorprendido, pero de forma agradable y sonrió a su amigo.  
_—_Siegfried, ¿a qué se debe esto?  
_—_¿Tú qué crees?... no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad.  
_—_Pero, ¿cómo no se te ocurrió antes?  
_—_Es que creí que Flare y tú... _—_dijo Siegfried al ver la cara de completa sorpresa en el otro chico.  
_—_No es eso, yo creí que Hilda y tú...

En fin, para cortar el rollo, ambos se confesaron que se amaban mutuamente y aunque no se habían casado, aquella fue su noche de bodas. Fue una suerte de que no hubiera nadie más en varios kilómetros a la redonda debido a los sonidos que emanaban de aquel recinto y que debieron oírse por todo Asgard.

¿Qué pasó con los otros?

Seis meses después Julián y Sorrento siguen casados y son felices con sus miles de pececitos a los que cuidar.  
Erix se divirtió mucho durante el banquete y acabó la fiesta en estado etílico. Ella y Hilda se han hecho muy buenas amigas.  
Thetis tiene que hacer de "consejera sentimental" a Baian, el pobre estaba deprimido después de que Julián prefiriera a Sorrento.  
Mime y Bud se enamoraron y decidieron formar pareja, aunque en realidad son un trío puesto que el otro gemelo a veces toma el lugar de Bud para darle algo de picante a la relación.  
Aldebarán y Thor intercambiaron números de teléfono y direcciones de e-mail. El asgariano pronto se irá de vacaciones a Brasil con el toro para ver los carnavales. Eso sí, el pobre está en necesidad urgente de un asesor de modas.  
Fenrir va mejor vestido hoy en día y se ha vuelto muy "estudioso" pues pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, aunque solamente acierta si le preguntas algo sobre anatomía humana. El pobre Jin lo echa de menos puesto que no dejan entrar a perros al recinto.

_—_Jin es un lobo, no un perro _—_interrumpe Fenrir algo molesto.  
_—_Vale, chico. Creo que el punto ya está aclarado _—_le dice Alberich tratando de tranquilizarlo.

En fin, sigamos con la historia pues seguro que los lectores querrán saber qué pasó con Lumnades y quién era el misterioso visitante que se presentó a la ceremonia.

Lumnades recibió una enorme factura tanto por los asgarianos como por Poseidón para cubrir todos los destrozos ocasionados el día de la boda y los causados anteriormente por todo Asgard.  
Poseidón le confiscó la paga de aquel mes y lo puso de patitas en la calle; por suerte, tiene un mínimo de inteligencia y de tanto en tanto trabaja en la feria como atracción en la Casa de los Horrores y tiene mucho éxito (lo bueno es que no necesita maquillaje). También se montó una tiendecita junto con su nuevo amor vendiendo espantapájaros y otros productos para el jardín.  
Afrodita es un cliente asiduo y el negocio les va de perlas, tanto que en tres meses lograron pagar todas las deudas y aunque Poseidon le pidió que volviera a su servicio, el ex-general le dijo que ni hablar, que él era su propio jefe ahora.  
Su amor se encarga de llevar las cuentas y Lumnades normalmente está en la tienda sirviendo a los clientes, pues quienes lo habían visto pensaban que el otro tipo era uno de los productos a la venta.

Supongo que todos os estareis preguntando quién es su amor. Pues se trata del personajillo misterioso que se coló en la boda y cuyo amor platónico era el general aunque hasta entonces no hubiera dicho nada acerca de lo que sentía. Se trataba de un viejo "amigo" del caballero de Acuario (por suerte Camus estaba entonces en el Santuario), o sea, Zeros de la Rana.

Por último, ¿cómo les va a nuestros dos tortolitos protagonistas de la historia?  
Les alegrará saber que ambos siguen como pareja, lo que ocurre es que de día Hilda debe mantenerlos en turnos separados puesto que sino los chicos no están por la labor. De noche ya es otra historia, los científicos de Asgard han detectado pequeños temblores de tierra que aparecen en la escala Richter y cuyos epicentros varían: a veces provienen de la casa de Alfa, otras veces de la de Beta.

Ahora sí que, señoras y señores, eso es todo.

FIN.


End file.
